1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet generator for generating power by an electromagnetic induction between a magnet and an armature winding due to rotation of a flywheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 16A, 16B, 17 and 18 illustrate an example of an existing flywheel-type magnet generator. FIG. 16A is a side cross-sectional view, FIG. 16B is a plan cross-sectional view, FIG. 17 is a diagram illustrating a state where a laminated core of the magnet generator is fastened (mounted) to a rotation shaft of an internal combustion engine shaft or the like using a flange bolt, and FIG. 18 illustrates an example of the existing laminated core.
In FIGS. 16A, 16B, 17, and 18, reference numeral 1 denotes a flywheel which is a rotor forming a bowl-shaped contour and including a vent 1a and a boss 1b to be fitted to the internal combustion engine shaft or the like. Reference numeral 2 denotes a plurality of magnets arranged on a cylindrical inner wall part of the flywheel 1 in a peripheral direction. Reference numeral 3 denotes a cylindrical protection ring for preventing scattering of the magnets 2. Reference numeral 4 denotes an insulating member (resin) of a laminated core 8 and a winding coil 9 which are described later. Reference numeral 5 denotes a mounting hole for fastening and fixing the laminated core 8. The laminated core denoted by reference numeral 8 is, as illustrated in FIG. 18, configured by integrating a plurality of thin steel sheets (intermediate plates) 6a and single plates (end plates) 7a and 7b provided on both sides thereof, using a plurality of caulking members (for example, rivets) 104. Reference numeral 9 denotes the winding coil wound around the laminated core 8. Reference numeral 10 denotes a stator configured with the laminated core 8, the insulating member 4, and the winding coil 9. Reference numeral 20 denotes a connection part for connection between the winding coil 9 and an output lead 30 for taking out a current of the magnet generator.
In the flywheel-type magnet generator configured as described above, as illustrated in FIG. 17, the laminated core 8 is fastened (mounted) to a rotation shaft 101 of the internal combustion engine or the like by a flange bolt 102, and the stator 10 is fixed to an engine case cover (or an engine block) 201 by a mounting bolt 103.
The related art is disclosed in JP-A-2003-333801.
In the laminated core 8 of the stator of the existing magnet generator, a reduction in iron loss (heat generation of the laminated core) has been attempted by laminating a plurality of the thin steel sheets 6a for suppressing heat generation due to an eddy current. Moreover, in the flywheel 1 of the rotor, in order to effectively utilize ventilating convection and agitating convection during rotation, providing a vent 1a that is as large as possible and a fin made of a resin material have been considered.
However, the existing stator structure described above has only a change in the iron core material as a means for suppressing heat generation (the reduction in iron loss), and a means for increasing a wire diameter of the winding coil (a reduction in resistance). In addition, up to now, for the rotors, most of studies of enhancing cooling performance and heat dissipating performance have been performed.
In addition, as a temperature of the iron core is increased due to hysteresis loss and eddy current loss, a temperature of the winding coil is increased, thus the temperature of the coil is increased due to copper loss caused by an increase in the resistance of the coil, so that there is a problem in that the life-span and reliability of a polymer material used for the winding coil are degraded.
The existing internal combustion engine employs spray-type oil cooling or the like for the magnet generator. However, effective oil cooling for an easily heated output aligning unit (connecting portion of the winding coil and a lead) in the stator has a limitation on a layout of an oil circulation passage.
On the other hand, recently, the outputs of magnet generators have shown a tendency to increase, and multi-polarization is proceeding for magnetic poles of the iron core and magnetic poles of the magnet. At the same time, there is an urgent need to reduce heat generation caused by power generation.
Moreover, since the laminated core (stator) of the existing magnet generator is promoting a reduction in the size (thickness) of a mounting space, it becomes difficult to have a complex cooling structure.